


mirror mirror

by gilbertcest



Series: tvd ficathon [2]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Kissing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilbertcest/pseuds/gilbertcest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kiss me or kill me // prompt by queerelena on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	mirror mirror

She knows she’s risking her own life by just being here, but Elena Gilbert has never been the person to back away from any kind of danger. So instead of using her vampire speed to run for the hills, she stands a little taller and cocks her head to the side, a dearing smile spreading on her lips.

"Hello, Katherine." She says, trying to imitate her doppelgangers mannerisms. "It’s been a while, hasn’t it?"

"Elena." Katherine replies coldly. "I should’ve known that you’d be my welcoming comitee. Always my least favourite people." She adds, with a grimace.

Elena laughs at her words. “Stop trying to fool yourself. We both know that I’m your favourtie person to look at. You know, with me having the same face as yours and with you being a narcissist.”

Her doppelganger smirks back at her. “Well, I guess you’re right. But you forgot one thing. The mirror doesn’t talk back.” There’s a warning in her voice.

The dark alley in which they met, suddenly feels a lot smaller and Elena feels the need to back away from Katherine. As a vampire her impulses are a lot stronger then they were as a human and when someone, especially older vampires look at her the way Katherine does now, Elena feels the need to run. But she’s also still Elena, the person who managed to survive around beings so much stronger than herself for so long. So she breathes and smiles again.

"But we also know that you can’t touch a mirror." Elena says sweetly.

That’s when Katherine flashes towards her, grabbing her throat at the same time Elena takes a hold of hers. They stand still for a moment, assessing each others willingness to kill the other.

Katherine is the one to speak first. “You know you can’t kill me, right?”

"I can try." Elena says without hesitation.

Katherine rolls her eyes. “I can think of at least three other things that would be more entertaining then killing you right now.”

Elena squeezes Katherine’s throat. “Give me one.” She spats.

Katherine grabs Elena’s hand, forcing it off her throat, breaking it in the process. Elena cry of pain is stopped when she’s thrown against the brick wall behind her. Before Elena can even begin to compose herself, Katherine is already on her, pushing her knee between Elena’s legs, pressing against her. She grabs Elena by the back of her neck and kisses her with such force it might crush their skulls.

"Definitely more entertaining." Elena gasps as Katherine kisses down her jaw and her neck.


End file.
